116793-look-up
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You should've tried climbing the northernmost column shown in the picture after this shot, highest point you can get there! I took my avatar picture from the tip top of that thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- There is a stickied exploration thread where folks will post SS of places they've explored. This thread focuses on artistic shots / often overlooked details of the world though, so I think there is probably enough of a difference to warrant them both. | |} ---- ---- That's a good question, IIRC it was pinned in the Explorer path forum... but now it looks like nothing is pinned there. I could just be forgetting where it is... but I could have sworn it was there. I hope it hasn't been deleted, it was a good thread. | |} ---- No worries, I have a plan! ok back on topic, I definitely love the different sky options in housing (sorry at work so no ss). Currently using World Destroyer...I absolutely love the feel and the colours! almost like being in the vicinity of a supernova. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wise words indeed, some of the best views are from the top down :) For example, looking up from the top of the Meteor in Nazarek's Silo is pretty cool But then looking down is just as nifty :) (in this case, after jumping off) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Theres a lot of amazing scenery and I'lll share more as I get more free time, but when you really take the time to walk around and just genuinely look at the environment and scenes you get some very impressive things from it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm just that good :) (hint: look up when the Entity controls Drusera's tree) | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua make best swimmers! | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- What can I say? The forums can't handle Chua of this magnitude! I kid, I kid. But this has become an awesome thread! Keep it up everyone :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I bet its this :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's awesome Roda! | |} ---- ---- could be dust particles from the megadroid impact that formed the Halon ring? Honestly, probably lazy artists (looks like there is some transparency on that moon); but it would at least make sense if it was small asteroids/ particles from the halon ring event. | |} ---- ---- Twilight Moon? | |} ---- ---- ---- Scary clown boobs =( (I CAN'T UNSEE IT!) | |} ---- Rofl! That's exactly what i was thinking...all i did was pan down and look up then *Woah! O_O* OMG lol scary clown boobs...my side hurts =( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Should be under video options under the main game menu :3 | |} ---- ----